battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Harmonmj13/Goodbye
NOTE: I have decided to stay, but limit my time RPing on Mondays thru Fridays. This is not a joke. I have been threatening this since September, but this time, I'm serious. I will be leaving Battleship Craft FOREVER. "Why?" you might ask? The answer is simple: it has had a negative impact on my life and with Marc's bitching about ownership of my vessels at the moment pushed me to finally make the decision to leave for good. This is for my own sanity as well as what's been going on the past few months in RP to the point where I attempted to commit suicide TWICE because things were so chaotic both in RP and IRL. With that, I would like to each thank you individually. Flamme, I originally found you a good guy, but recently you became an asshole. Marc, originally you were pretty respectful to me when I first joined, but now you've slipped into a phase which I'm not sure your able to get out of, personally. Your constant yelling at me drove me over the edge which resulted in numerous flame wars on the US page. I'm sorry, but it's 100% true. Kitty, you've been a real nuisance for months now. You can't torture characters without a user's approval. Plus you're an annoying prick. Zumwalt, you're crazy but in a good way. Derp, stay generic, my friend. Doc, you were the first person to talk to me here and I will not forget how great you were as an admin. Proud, you were awesome. So sad to see you leave. GLORY TO THE VERS EMPIRE. Ghost, you were pretty awesome, TBH. TATO, you were the biggest Frozen buff I knew and even though that is the worst Disney movie of all time, I still respect you. I was amazed by the Narada and wanted me to try and beat it but alas, that day will never come. Khoi, keep sailing my Aussie friend. Keep sailing. Wolf, you have been a key inspiration for me and made me set goals which I must now leave behind. You are such an amazing shipbuilder and I will always remember your skills. Don't know why you kicked me out of RoK, though. Kevin, you were one of the coolest guys here. You convinced me to join the AIF, and I thank you for that. Rth, you're pretty cool at shipbuilding. But that baby blue and orange just makes me feel lightheaded. Nutt, you were the nuttiest nuttball here and even though you're not on as much, you're still a good friend. Mace, stay insane. Guy, you were a pretty awesome and wise guy (heh) and I still believe that. You were even kind enough to let me join the USNiE after Marc gave me the boot. Just, do me a favor, please, reunify with the US and end the nonsense. That is why I will give the command of my ships to you if you actually do so, and that's final, Marc. And last but certainly not least, Enterprise. You were a GREAT friend and an avid Halo fan. Hell, you're the reason I got into the game in the first place. You convinced me to join the UAC, which I did. Soon, I will hand ownership of the Archives to you. I'd like to thank everyone, but that'll take forever. Anyone I missed, I'm sorry and I thank you for being there. I'll be on occasionally on the NFL chat blog while still in the clan, but my RP career is over, and it is time for me to go, wherever life takes me. Thank you all for an amazing two years, and I will probably be missed by a majority of those who weren't assholes to me. Again, thank you. :) "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." -Dr. Seuss Category:Blog posts